


He can't help his mouth

by TomsLittleSister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsLittleSister/pseuds/TomsLittleSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns to leave his ex and new bonded alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can't help his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Just something very short and silly. I might turn this into something larger someday.

As Draco looked at the couple he sneered. “Moving on with your theme of blondes, eh Potter.”

Harry put a restraining hand on a muscular forearm. “Malfoy.”

Draco looked at his replacement. Flowing blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in soft curls. Ice blue eyes scowled in malice. A strong jaw clenched under a well trimmed blonde beard. The scab was massive. Hard muscle clenched underneath a black t-shirt. Draco sneered again and looked back at Harry. “I think you’ve done better.”

Suddenly the unnamed blonde stood and grabbed Draco’s shirt. 

“Malfoy, I would like you to meet my bonded. Thor”

Thor gave a vicious smile and Draco gulped. 

“Just don’t be too hard on him love, you know he can’t help his mouth.”

The next day, no one at the ministry would listen to Draco tell them that last night he was beaten up by the god of thunder.


End file.
